The Godslingers 300: Chapter 11
Dan POV Ok so your wondering where we are and how we got here well its all pretty simple. The monster which had grabbed Jeannette i killed easily, i then grabbed Jeannette and pulled her on my back as the others continued fighting "Retreat!" i shouted, we had to get Jeannette to safety, Kyu nodded then finished the monster he was fighting, he then used some kind of magic to make a big flashed which distracted the monsters. Uehara used his ice powers to cover our escape as we entered an abandoned building. I put Jeannette on the sofa and pulled up a chair and sat next to her. The others were pretty much exausted too, we had just narrowly escaped death by snow...which would be sort of embarrasing. Jeannette was asleep for 1 day, we sent Melvin out to gather supplies from the convience store down the road so we were pretty much ok if we weren't spotted by some random monster patrol. Finally when i was just finishing my sandwich i saw Jeannette stir in her sleep, i then knelt beside her and started shaking her "Jeannette....Jeannette wake up" Suddenly her body jerked up and she stared at me furiously "WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP!" She shouted. I rubbed my hair innocently "I...i was beggining to get worried...you've been asleep for a day now" i said She looked around the building "Where are all the monsters?" "You don't want to know" i said getting up and offering my hand, she took it and i helped her get up "Thanks Dan" she said, i nodded "No problem" we approached Kyu who was discussing something with Sophia and Clark about a chart "Hows the search going?" i asked "So far we have no idea where Dallas is" said Sophia "My dad told me that we need to get to him before the monsters do so we don't got alot of time" Suddenly Jeannette gasped "We have no time! they know where he is!" We all stared at her "What do you mean?" i asked, suddenly the windows around us were smashed and the walls caved in around us, i stared as i saw little black figures moving about like cats entered the house "Oh great! them again!" i grunted, drawing my sword "What? Who are they?" Jeannette asked, drawing her double edged sword. We all turned to see three figures standing in front of us, one of them a girl and another two guys "Only three huh!" said Melvin, getting excited "Whoa! don't rush into things" i stared at the three "Your from the Deathkillers 300 aren't ya" i said, one of them nodded, Kyu drew his mace "Well bring it on, we gotta a guy to save and not a good alot of time" The guy in black drew a long double edged wicked silver sword and charged directly at me, i managed to block his blow, this guy was fast! Suddenly he jumped back and smirked from beneath his hood...no...it couldn't be... I ran after him "Wait!" shouted Kyu but i was already fast on his tail, leaving the others to deal with the other two. I chased the man in black for about 16 minutes, up house and threw each room. Finally i cornered him when he came to a stop in the basement, i pointed my sword at him "Give up! this is your last chance!" Suddenly the man started chuckling "Always the mercy type aren't ya Dan" said the man in black. No.... "Desmond?" i said in horror The man in black pulled back his hood and his hair fell down to his waist, it was jet black, he had an handsome face with red eyes. "Nice to see you again big brother!" Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Godslingers 300